Increasingly diverse devices are utilized for data functions such as video and audio storage, transmission, and presentation or rendering. In one example, the HDMI™ (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) provides an interface that allows for the transfer of uncompressed digital high-definition video and audio, together with associated control signals. (HDMI is a trademark of HDMI Licensing, LLC) HDMI includes the High-Definition Multimedia Interface 1.3 (Hitachi, Ltd., Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd., Philips Consumer Electronics, International B.V., Silicon Image, Inc., Sony Corporation, Thomson Inc., and Toshiba Corporation) (Jun. 22, 2006), as well as earlier and later versions of HDMI. HDMI is backward and forward compatible with DVI (Digital Video Interface), which contains only video data. HDMI is essentially a superset of DVI, containing the same video content with the addition of multi-channel audio and status data content in the gaps, or blanking periods, between bursts of video data. Further, MHL™ (Mobile High-Definition Link™) provides an audio/video interface to connect portable electronic device to other devices, allowing for transfer of HDMI information utilizing connectors with fewer pins through the multiplexing of data multiple data signals, combining three lanes of HDMI data to a single lane of multiplexed data without requiring a separate clock. A handheld MHL device may, for example, allow for direct connection with a presentation or rendering device, including, for example, a television set, video monitor, or projector. Protocols for communication elements may include MHL technology.
Devices used in conjunction with content storage, transmission, and presentation may include any devices capable of providing, storing, or presenting multimedia data, including television sets, video monitors, projectors, cable and satellite set-top boxes, video players, including DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) and Blu-Ray players, audio players, digital video recorders, smartphones, MIDs (Mobile Internet Devices), PIDs (Personal Internet Devices), computers including notebook computers and netbooks, and other similar devices. HDMI and MHL devices utilize TMDS™ (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling) technology. TMDS encoding converts 8 bits per TMDS data channel into a 10-bit DC-balanced, transition minimized sequence, which is then transmitted serially across the pair at a rate of 10 bits per TMDS clock period. An HDMI connection may include a DDC (Display Data Channel) for configuration and status exchange between a source device and a sink device, and an optional CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) protocol to provide high-level control functions among audiovisual products in a user's environment, and an MHL connection may include a control bus carrying multiplexed control signals.
Electronic devices may include various different interfaces for the transfer of data, but smaller devices may be limited with regard to connections because of physical size. For example, certain handheld and other smaller devices may utilize a micro-USB™ (Universal Serial Bus), mini-USB, or standard USB connector (or socket) compatible with USB protocol, or similar connectors having limited space. The limited types of connections that are available may complicate high definition data transmission.